1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a control method of a printing device, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Printing devices (printers) that print by using a thermal head to apply heat energy to thermal paper used as the print medium or to hot melt ink are known from the literature. A problem with this type of printer is that when the print speed is fast and the print cycle short, it is difficult to sufficiently increase the temperature of the heat elements.
JP-A-2013-208737 addresses this problem with a printer that applies pulses selectively to the heat elements of the thermal head to produce heat, and enables high density printing by using heat elements that are short in the conveyance direction of the print medium and applying multiple pulses to the heat elements.
However, a voltage drop occurs when driving the heat elements due to such constraints as the capacity of the power supply circuit. The pulse width must therefore be adjusted with consideration for the voltage drop in order to control the temperature of the heat elements with high precision, and this creates a heavy data processing load.